legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow Shooter
Arrow Shooter is an earth element monster of which can be located within the Barrens. It drops the Bemusing Arrow, a bow for Shana that she will not be able to buy until Fueno, four hours or more away, but it would might take an hour or more to get it to drop. If you do decide to kill repeatedly for it ("farm" it), know that it matters quite a lot whether you go to the second screen in the Barrens, or stay on the first one. There is spoiler info on the Barrens page, and more facts to consider for and against farming the Bemusing Arrow on its page. Appearence This creature appears as a centaur with a strap along its chest and wields a bow and quiver, as well a helmet for protection. Battle True to its name, three of the four attacks which this creature can perform are indeed with its bow. This creature switches attacks based upon its remaining health, and so in order its attacks consist of: Poison arrow,'' Thunder arrow'', and Detonate arrow. Poison arrow is an on hit attack, so it will have a 100% chance to inflict poison on top of its normal damage dealt, the same can be said for its Thunder arrow attack except instead of poison it inflicts you with stun on hit. Detonate arrow has the same exact effect as Detonate rock except it comes from an arrow, wide attack hitting all targets doing medium damage. *Muscle fist - Runs towards a single target and punches them dealing normal to low damage. *Poison arrow - Arrow attack inflicting poison on hit towards single target. *Thunder arrow - When health halved, arrow attack inflicting stun on hit towards single target. *Detonate arrow - When health critical, shoots Detonate rock dealing medium damage to all targets. This creature isn't really difficult for its damage, but if you keep some Body Purifiers with you, it should be a rather quickbattle Do not let it stay alive with critical health either, being spammed by Detonate arrow can be taxing on you. Detonate arrow is also a very powerful weapon that you can obtain at the very end of the final disc near the final encounter that does exactly what Arrow shooter's does, shoots detonate rock at all targets. Battle pairing / formation All battle formations of which you will encounter an Arrow Shooter. *Arrow Shooter *Arrow Shooter + Frilled Lizard Drops Upon defeat, it can has the very rare 2% probability for dropping a Bemusing Arrow. This is only equipable for Shana or Miranda and so if you do not use these characters, there is simply no need to retrieve this item. Since this can be bought later on in this disc at Fueno , might as wait if you don't need it. With a 2% chance, you are looking at roughly an hour or more, although as always that varies from one person to another and their luck. Gallery Arrow shooter attacks.png|Arrow shooter attacks Arrow shooter using detonating arrow.png|Arrow shooter using Detonating arrow Detonating arrow.png|Detonate arrow Arrow shooter using thunder arrow.png|Arrow shooter using Thunder arrow Category:Monsters Category:Earth Element Category:Barrens Category:Stun Category:Poison